


The Luthor to her Super

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Marriage Proposal, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Today is the day. Kara is finally going to propose to her girlfriend, Lena Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	The Luthor to her Super

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 9 prompt 'Luthor'.

Kara has planned this night to perfection. Even more thoroughly than the first date she took Lena on. That was a joke compared to tonight. Lena’s dinner is waiting in the oven. Her favourite ice cream in the freezer and Lena’s favourite flowers on the table. Kara has put on an outfit she knows Lena likes.

The only thing that can ruin tonight is an alien attack disaster that can be solved without her. But better not to think about that, lest Kara jinx it.

She had told Lena to change at the office for their date night because Kara needed their apartment to set up. She has transformed nearly every room. From the plumerias in the dining room to some (fake) candles in the bedroom and (real) candles in the bathroom where she will have Lena take a calming bath later tonight. At the end of the night. When Kara will hopefully be relaxed enough to get in the tub with Lena–one benefit of an insanely rich girlfriend, a tub that comfortably fits two people– and help wash her.

With nerves building inside her and a knot forming in her stomach, Kara waits for her girlfriend to get home. Her hands are so sweaty, she has gotten out a kitchen towel to wipe them on to avoid ruining her pants. It takes everything in her not to anxiously jiggle her foot through the floor. Eventually, she hears Lena’s key in the look and shoots up to take her girlfriend’s coat and bag from her.

With a kiss, Kara greets Lena and takes her coat before Lena can protest. She puts it on a hook and turns around.

Lena is absolutely stunning.

She is clad in a deep blue suit, perfectly accentuating her curves and Kara needs a moment to get her bearings back once she sees her. Lena clearly notices because her bright red lips curve into a smug smile and she stands just a tiny bit taller than before Kara started gaping at her.

“Like what you see?” Lena asks.

“Mhm.” Kara swallows heavily and drags her eyes away. She can enjoy the view for the rest of the night, or so she tells herself. And she will thoroughly enjoy taking Lena’s clothes off layer by layer later tonight.

They stand there a little longer before Kara kicks into gear and directs Lena to the dining room, where she pulls out a chair for Lena to sit on. Kara gestures to Lena to wait as she darts into the kitchen and gets their appetizers from the fridge. She places one plate in front of Lena and the other in front of her own seat, before filling their wine glasses and finally taking a seat herself.

After Kara explains what they’re having, they start to eat. Lena overloads her with compliments in between telling her about how today was at work. Kara listens diligently. She likes hearing Lena talk, especially at home where she is so relaxed and herself.

The main course follows and afterwards, Kara feels herself become a nervous ball of energy again. She almost drops their empty plates on the way back to the kitchen. _After dessert,_ Kara tells herself as she once again wipes her hands on a towel and leaves them in the freezer longer than necessary to get out the ice cream. She hasn’t made a fancy dessert because she knows Lena likes this ice cream best. Better than any dessert at any expensive and chic restaurant they have been to. Including the ones with Michelin stars.

So, Kara fills two bowls and adds a little piece of chocolate and a cookie. Her way of making the dessert at least look a little more special.

Lena immediately notices Kara’s sudden nerves. She watches as Kara tries desperately to keep herself together but she still stutters a little on telling Lena what’s for dessert. It feels so underwhelming right now. She should have gotten something more fancy. Or at least something to add to the ice cream. Pie maybe. Or one of those fancy chocolate balls. Or crepes. Or fruit. Lena loves fruit. Damn. She should have gotten fruit.

“Kara?” Lena interrupts her thoughts. She reaches out a hand over the table for Kara, but Kara doesn’t take it. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m good.” Kara brushes her sweaty palms on her pants again. She sends Lena a smile to convince her. The smile is weaker than she wants and she has no idea whether it sufficiently conveys her reassurance but Lena seems to accept it. At least, she doesn’t pry.

Kara can hear Lena’s heart rate increase just slightly. _Would she know? Did Kara ruin it?_ Rao, she hopes not. She better get going as soon as possible. But after Lena has finished her ice cream. She doesn’t want it to melt.

It takes Lena about three times longer than Kara to finish her ice cream. All the while, she steals glances at Kara with a raised eyebrow. Lena definitely knows something is going on. Kara just hopes she has no idea what exactly.

When Lena has finally taken her final bite, Kara quickly takes both bowls and hurries back to the kitchen. She carefully takes the jewellery box out of the candy cupboard–the last place Lena would accidentally look on a date night–and slips it in her pocket. Lena is still watching her with scrutiny when she returns. But now Kara is okay with it.

Kara takes a long look at Lena. Taking in her long dark hair falling naturally down her back and shoulders. Her dark blue suit that once again almost makes Kara falter. But she is a woman with a goal now and she quickly shakes it off. Lena scrunches her nose, in that cute way only Lena can scrunch her nose, and Kara walks over to her.

“Lena,” she starts. Lena looks up at her with a big question behind her eyes. “You know I’m not good at long and elaborate speeches. So, I will keep it short and simple.”

Kara lowers herself to one knee and takes out the small jewellery box, opening it in a swift motion and extending her hand to Lena. Realisation dawns on Lena’s face as she slowly lifts her hands. Her eyes become a little watery and Kara hopes it’s from happiness. Not an indication she will reject Kara.

“Lena, will you officially be the Luthor to my Super?” Kara asks, her heart beating in her chest. It’s a good thing Lena isn’t the one with superhearing because she would have gone insane with how loud Kara’s heart is. Kara herself can barely hear Lena’s heartbeat, a quick and nervous one that gives her no information at all.

Lena stays silent for a moment, choking on her words. Kara knows Lena does this when she gets emotional and overwhelmed. Though Lena would never admit it. It doesn’t fit her put together image she tries to send out to the outside world. Kara anxiously waits for Lena to find words.

Finally, Lena starts nodding her head and manages a, “Yes. Yes. Yes, Kara.”

Kara completely forgets the ring she bought and puts the box away in favour of pressing her lips onto her girlfriend’sfiancé's. Lena almost falls back, chair and all, from the force of Kara’s body slamming into her but Kara doesn’t have superspeed and superstrength for nothing and quickly rights them again before anyone can get hurt.

The ring lies forgotten on the floor as Kara and Lena slowly make their way to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me, talk to me or anonymously stalk me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
